Piccolo is a Saiyan?
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: (AU) It's three days before the Cell Games and Gohan makes a wish on the dragonballs that changes Piccolo's life. Can Piccolo cope with hunger pains?
1. Default Chapter

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: This takes place three days before the Cell Games and it's A/U so give me a break. You'll have to pretend a few things, the dragon Dende created only makes one wish. Any questions? No? Then let's begin.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish Mr. Piccolo could be normal." A young voice shouts.  
  
The great eternal dragon's voice booms. "I do not understand the wish."  
  
"Mr. Piccolo is a Namek and he's green. People think he's scary, but they don't give him a chance."  
  
"So you wish him to be like you? A halfling? A Saiyan? Or a Human?"  
  
The others come flying up, including the Namek in question.  
  
"I think Mr. Piccolo should be a Saiyan but without the tail!" Gohan beams with pride.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOHAN?" Piccolo shouts.  
  
"It will be granted." The dragon's eyes glow red.  
  
"GOHAN! No! I don't want that!" Piccolo is engulfed in a red light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: What were you thinking?  
  
  
  
Piccolo is transformed. He is still the same height and still has those dark piecing eyes, but his skin is beige and no more pointed ears or antenna. And believe it or not, Piccolo has long black hair. Piccolo is a Saiyan.   
  
Vegeta takes this opportunity to go into a frenzy of ear-wrenching chuckles, as the dragon balls disperse, not to be active for another year.  
  
Piccolo taps his brown-clad foot impatiently. "Gohan…"  
  
"Wow, that new powerful guy sounds just like Piccolo!" Goku says and everyone face-vaults.  
  
The young boy runs behind his father to hide from his angry mentor. "I thought you'd be happy Mr. Piccolo. You always said if you were a Saiyan you would show Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta raises an eyebrow, "Is that so?"  
  
Piccolo clenches his fists. "Kid, you know this isn't right."  
  
"Yes, this Namek can't be a Saiyan! It is completely unreasonable." Vegeta folds his arms.  
  
Piccolo paces, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Then he starts weighing the pros and cons.   
  
Pro: He is more powerful then he could ever be as a Namek.   
  
Pro: He is more agile.   
  
Pro: He isn't a freak.  
  
Pro: He could finally pound Vegeta into the ground.   
  
Pro: He could take over the world as the most powerful being.   
  
Con: He can't use his Namek healing powers.   
  
Con: He… he…   
  
"Alright. I'll try this. I'm stuck with it for a year, anyways. But kid! If you pull another stunt like that again!" Piccolo warns.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
"Wow, you have the same name as Piccolo, too! And the same clothes!" Goku points out.  
  
"Dad, that is Mr. Piccolo." Gohan sighs. His dad can be so dense sometimes.  
  
"Oh! Hey, why isn't he green?" Goku points at Piccolo-saiyan.  
  
Correction, his dad is dense all the time.  
  
Piccolo stomach rumbles and he clutches it. "What is this? This pain!"  
  
Everyone sweat-drops.   
  
"You are just hungry, Mr. Piccolo." Gohan says.   
  
"But… I've never been hungry in my life." Piccolo mentally enters another con on his list.  
  
Con: I have to eat… a lot.  
  
Bulma comes flying up on a sky bike with some woman seated behind her. The woman has red hair and green eyes. The other woman is holding baby Trunks.   
  
Bulma hops off the bike. "Who is that!?! He's gorgeous!"  
  
Piccolo rolls his eyes but then locks stares with the red-head woman. The woman steps off the bike and Yamcha runs up to her.   
  
"Hey, Sasha!"   
  
Sasha rolls her eyes and puts her free hand on her hips.  
  
"Bulma, why are you touching me?" Piccolo knocks Bulma's hand from his muscular forearm.  
  
"P-p-p PICCOLO?" Bulma takes many steps back.  
  
Sasha sighs. "He is wearing the same gi, and his eyes are a dead giveaway."  
  
"And you are?" Piccolo raises an eyebrow, he has eyebrows!  
  
"She is just the woman who watches the brat." Vegeta points to the young lavender haired child in Sasha's arms.  
  
"And you know of me… how?"   
  
"I keep pictures of you guys. She was interested in my stories." Bulma finally recovers from the shock of Piccolo, now being a Saiyan.  
  
Sasha cradles the young child. "So this must have been a wish made on the dragon balls."  
  
"I wished Piccolo was a Saiyan!" Gohan beams with joy.  
  
Piccolo's stomach interrupts the conversation again.  
  
Sasha chuckles, raising her hand to cover her mouth. "Well, someone sure is hungry. Since we're all together, why don't I cook up a meal at Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Sasha!" Bulma hops on the motorbike.  
  
Piccolo grasps his stomach. 'How can one stand it?'  
  
Goku offers to take everyone using instant transmission.  
  
Everyone arrives at Capsule Corp., including a seriously distressed Namek, wait, I mean Saiyan. Piccolo is not happy, the hunger pains just seem to be getting worse.  
  
Sasha hands Future Trunks, Baby Trunks and rushes into the kitchen. Trunks looks at himself as the littler of the two tries to pull the older ones hair. Sasha rushes to the kitchen while everyone makes themselves comfortable.  
  
Piccolo goes and meditates by a tree. Three days and he must face Cell, how will he fight with this new body and power? His power, not only does he have the power of an ascended Super Saiyan, he has Kami and Nail's powers, as well.   
  
"Mr. Piccolo, I'm sorry." Gohan sits beside his mentor.  
  
Piccolo places his hand on the boy's head, "No problem, kid. I should have watched what I said around you. And I am flattered that you went to all this trouble for me."  
  
The boy smiles, happy that Piccolo said such nice things. "You are my best friend."  
  
"Okay, here's the first course!" Sasha shouts carrying like eighty platters of food.   
  
Piccolo looks at the towers of plates the woman is carrying without any problem. Gohan sees his sensei's confusion and explains. "Sasha's special. She has a lot of power but she never explained where it came from."  
  
Sasha sets the plates down on the picnic tables. "Come on, Piccolo. You have to eat. You too, Gohan."  
  
Gohan comes running for the food with the other Saiyans. Piccolo closes his eyes.  
  
"I assure you, it's pretty good." Sasha holds the plate under his nose.  
  
Piccolo takes the plate, but glares at her. She gets the picture and leaves him alone to eat.  
  
Piccolo sighs and takes a bite of the pasta. 'It's not completely inedible.'  
  
"You'll just have to get used to it." Sasha sits next to Piccolo, with Baby Trunks and a bottle.  
  
Piccolo eyes the woman and then returns to quenching his hunger. He will never get used to it. Especially not the pain in his chest. His body is so different, now.  
  
**** How will Piccolo deal with hunger? What other problems will Piccolo discover with his new body? Can it be? Is Piccolo the strongest warrior? Will he be ready in time for Cell? All these questions and more... please review. **** 


	2. Chapter Two

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter contains comedy and more comedy... so beware. And if you get offended by eating... don't read this. You have been warned!  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I guess you got used to it?" A soft playful feminine voice says.  
  
Piccolo looks at the clean plate, did he really eat all that?   
  
His stomach grumbles.  
  
"A Saiyan appetite, that's for sure." The woman chuckles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Hunger Pains  
  
  
Piccolo starts on his second plate. He looks at the table to see the Saiyans shoveling food in their mouths. Is he going to start acting like them? He notices Bulma starts scolding Vegeta for some reason.   
  
Piccolo notices his student is inside on the phone. He would usually be able to hear what his student was saying, but not any more. But he knows Chi-chi is on the other end, scolding the boy.  
  
Will he become like them? Allowing the opposite sex to walk all over him… never.  
  
Piccolo looks down to the plate. Empty. And the same for his stomach.   
  
Sasha giggles. "Almost as bad as them."  
  
Piccolo snorts and then goes to get more food. 'Stupid, woman.'  
  
Piccolo notices he is getting stared at and he returns to the giggling woman, who just happens to be under his tree.  
  
She hands him a tissue. "You got a little something…" She points to the corner of her mouth. "here."  
  
Piccolo wipes his mouth and shoots her an angry look. "How long?"  
  
"First bite." Sasha bursts into giggles again and baby Trunks follows.  
  
Sasha stands and Yamcha practically tackles her. "You haven't eaten. Don't you want to eat? We can go out and get something to eat."  
  
Sasha sighs and pushes the human away. "Twenty feet."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I told you to stay twenty feet away from me at all times." Sasha walks the opposite direction that Yamcha came from with Trunks cooing in her arms. Baby Trunks, of course.  
  
Yamcha plops down under the tree with Piccolo. Yamcha stares at the grass, looking up at Piccolo, hopefully.He sighs, trying to get attention from Piccolo. Piccolo looks up from empty plate number three. "What?"  
  
"Why doesn't she like me?" Yamcha whines.  
  
Piccolo does not respond, especially since a certain Saiyan prince is walking over.  
  
"I mean she likes Vegeta. And even Trunks but she doesn't like me." Yamcha sighs, yet again.  
  
"That is because you are a weakling human." Vegeta quips, scaring the skin off of Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha stands, glaring at Vegeta. "You will always be in my way."  
  
Vegeta chuckles. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Yamcha lowers his head, clenching his fists, "Nothing…. Yet."  
  
Yamcha walks away and Piccolo is surprised when Vegeta leans up against the tree.  
  
"Well, Namek. Since you now look like a Saiyan, you better not look like a fool at the Cell Games." Vegeta says stoically.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You will train with me and the brat for the remaining days, to make sure you can handle being a Saiyan."  
  
Piccolo smirks, he knows he can handle it. "Fine."  
  
Vegeta points to Sasha. "Tell the woman to find you a room. We start tomorrow." Vegeta walks away.  
  
Piccolo looks down at the empty plate. "I have more discipline than this."  
  
Piccolo stands and scans the party. Ah, Chi-chi just arrived and she's dragging Gohan and Goku home. Krillin is moping around, guess he is still upset about the whole Android incident. Yamcha is with the mopey pity-party. Vegeta is getting whacked away from the food by Bulma. There… Trunks (Future) is with Sasha cleaning up the food. Baby Trunks must be asleep.  
  
Piccolo strides over to them and Sasha looks up. "Are you leaving, now, as well?"   
  
"I am staying here for a few days. Vegeta told me you could provide me with a living space." Piccolo says as he stands pretty rigid.   
  
"Oh, alright. Let me finish here-"  
  
"I have it covered, Sasha." Future Trunks smiles at her.  
  
"Ok, it seems my schedule has just had an opening so," Sasha leads him inside. "Did you get enough to eat?"  
  
"An efficient amount." Piccolo answers.  
  
"Alright." Sasha opens a door to one of the guest rooms. "Mine is next door if you need something."   
  
Piccolo walks in the room and turns looking at her.  
  
She looks at him and seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, she leaves.  
  
"Women." Piccolo grunts as he looks around the room.  
  
He turns to the left and a full-body mirror is in front of him. It's the first time he has gotten to see himself after the change.  
  
Piccolo analyzes his new appearance. Same facial structure… Piccolo casts aside his turban. Piccolo combs a hand through his hair. Shoulder-length, pointy, definitely Saiyan.  
  
He looks at his hand. No sharp claw-like nails, just powerful calloused hands. He takes his hair again, it's soft yet firm, he is a full-blooded Saiyan.   
  
Piccolo takes off his weighted cloak and then his shirt. Just beige skin… no pink, no green, just vulnerable beige skin. Piccolo smirks. 'I guess I can see why Bulma mistook me for someone else. But how could she know… she has never actually met me before?'  
  
Just thinking of Sasha makes the former Namek's head hurt. "An enigma. Why must I always… just leave it as an enigma, this time."  
  
Piccolo looks around the small room. 'Now what?'   
  
Piccolo picks up his shirt, and smells how dirty it is. 'Better change… wait… I can't do that, anymore…. I'll take a shower and have that woman clean it.'  
  
  
Insert Piccolo Shower Scene Here… :::drools:::  
  
  
Piccolo walks out in a towel wrapped about his waist. He has his clothing in his arms. He knocks on Sasha's door. The red-head must have just had a shower as well, because he can smell her scent. Sasha opens the door wearing a bathrobe.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My garments need cleaning." Piccolo grunts.  
  
"Oh, well the laundry room is downstairs."  
  
"I do not clean clothing."   
  
"Then your clothing is gonna smell pretty bad." Sasha pokes the pile of clothing.  
  
"I have never done it before. I could just conjure a new pair of clothing, now I cannot."  
  
"Fine. I'll clean it this time but you better watch so you can do it next time." Sasha leads him to the laundry room.  
  
Sasha takes the pile of clothing from him and tosses it in the washer. He looks at her bewildered, that was his weighted clothing, too. Sasha then takes the soap and pours it in the washer. She turns a dial and presses a button.   
  
"Now you wait until it stops. Then you throw it in the dryer and turn this dial and press this button. No sweat." Sasha turns to have the very unclothed but towel-wearing Saiyan, in her face. Well, his chest was in her face.  
  
"Thank you. I am sure I will be able to figure it out, next time." Piccolo sits in the chair.  
  
"Well, back to Trunks."  
  
Piccolo raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Baby Trunks." She corrects herself, after the strange look from Piccolo. "Good night."  
  
Piccolo watches her leave and then he shuts his eyes to meditate. There are many cons, Piccolo neglected to list. A major one is that he has Saiyan urges now.  
  
Con: He is no longer asexual.  
  
  
****Uh-oh. Piccolo just figured something out... he is a fully-male being now. And Saiyan urges can get the best of even the innocent Gohan, how will Piccolo deal? How many more cons will Piccolo discover? Can Piccolo train with Vegeta? And more importantly, Will Piccolo finish his laundry?**** 


	3. Chapter Three

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: Mushyness... ahead. The song is from the Playstation game Lunar 2: Eternal Blue and it's called Lucia's Theme. It might come back into play later. So the boys are getting taught by the wise Sasha in the ways of love. Is breaking hearts her game? Just what is her game?   
  
  
  
  
  
Her soft voice soothes all who hear it. "When I was alone as one…"  
  
Her melodic voice continues as she holds the baby in her arm. "My heart was like ice, so cold."  
  
The young baby Trunks sleeps soundly as Sasha continues her soft song. "Sky brilliant with blue elegance, I could not behold."  
  
"Sight to my eyes and warmth to my heart, that's what your love means to me…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Warmth To My Heart  
  
  
Sasha sets baby Trunks in the cradle and turns to see Mirai Trunks in the doorway. His cheeks turn red and he says softly. "I'm sorry. I just heard you…"  
  
Sasha puts her finger to his lips and pushes him outside shutting the door. "You my friend are very hard to get to sleep, so you better not wake yourself."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Trunks bows his head.  
  
"Do you need me to sing to you, too?" Sasha smirks ruffling the man's lavender hair.  
  
"No… I was wondering why you take care of me, so much."  
  
"Good care makes a good person. Anyways, your mother pays me to care for you."   
  
"Oh."  
  
"That isn't why I do it though. You are a good kid and I love you." Sasha gives Trunks a friendly smile.  
  
"I… love you, too." Trunks says, his cheeks burning red.  
  
"Well, good night." Sasha returns to her room.  
  
"Uh…" Trunks stands bewildered in the hall.  
  
Vegeta shakes his head in disgust. "Really, boy, can't you see she loves as she would her son."  
  
Trunks looks to his father. "Good night." Trunks returns to his room.  
  
Piccolo sighs, he just can't sleep. He needs something… but what?  
  
Piccolo hears a scream from next door which gets his adrenaline pumping. He rushes into Sasha's room. A snarl curls at his lips, when he sees just what is happening.  
  
What is it about this woman that has two men acting so strange?  
  
Piccolo goes and picks up Yamcha from the corner where he was nursing a wound. Yep, she clearly has snapped Yamcha's arm in half. Sasha lies in her bed with her covers pulled up. She seems kind of stunned. Well, Trunks can deal with her. Piccolo just wants to get Yamcha out.  
  
Trunks goes to Sasha and calms her nerves. "What happened?"  
  
"I was sleeping and he just came in and he touched me. I freaked. I didn't mean to hurt him, so bad."  
  
"But, your room was locked."  
  
"That's what scared me so much."  
  
"But you didn't scream… that was Yamcha."  
  
"I don't scream when I'm scared."  
  
Trunks chuckles. "Look, don't feel bad. Yamcha somehow got into your room when he knew he shouldn't be there."  
  
"I don't like him." Sasha states simply.  
  
"Don't worry about Yamcha. I think he got the picture." Trunks thinks of something. "If it was me… would you have…"  
  
"It was because it was him that I did it. If it was anyone else I probably would have stopped."  
  
Piccolo chooses that time to walk by. He raises an eyebrow and continues to his room. "Stupid woman."  
  
"Yeah well. Thanks, Trunks. I better get back to sleep."  
  
"I… can stay."   
  
Sasha looks at the blushing young man, "Trunks… you aren't of this time. You don't belong here. Don't get attached to me or anyone else. Now you better get some sleep if you are training with your father and Piccolo."  
  
Trunks nods his head once and leaves quickly.  
  
Piccolo leans back against the headboard and sighs.   
  
Con: He won't be able to sleep or meditate, due to strange thoughts and urges.  
  
Piccolo stomach grumbles. "Not again."  
  
Piccolo knows there is no stopping it so he gets up and goes down to the kitchen. He rummages through the fridge.  
  
'What am I doing? I do not know what is edible and what is not.'   
  
"The leftovers are over here." Sasha's voice causes the Namek/Saiyan to stand upright quickly knocking the back of his head on the inside of the fridge.   
  
He turns and rubs the back of his head. "What are you doing out here? And in the dark?"  
  
Sasha clicks on the light and takes her seat at the table with the food. "I was hungry and I guess you were too."  
  
Piccolo takes the seat opposite of Sasha, as she shoves over the platter. "You eat when you get depressed?"  
  
"Yes, most women do." Sasha leans back and watches Piccolo eat.  
  
"Women." Piccolo looks at the empty plate. "The cons are outweighing the pros."  
  
Sasha smirks. "If it saves the world, will a little hunger for a year kill you?"  
  
"It's not the hunger, entirely." Piccolo stands.   
  
"Then what?" Sasha stands in Piccolo's path.  
  
"Emotions. Violence. Hunger. Power."   
  
"Newness. You aren't a man of change." Sasha states simply as she leaves the kitchen.  
  
"A man of change? Why change, when life was fine the way it was?"  
  
"Because it could be better." Sasha pops her head back in the kitchen.  
  
"Disorder."  
  
"Spontaneity."  
  
"Softness."  
  
"Feeling for the first time."  
  
"Do you have a stupidly mushy comment for every dark one?" Piccolo quips.  
  
"Piccolo… you need love in you life." Sasha leaves on that note.  
  
"Who would want such a thing?" Piccolo waits expecting her answer.   
  
No answer comes so Piccolo goes to his room, his mission of filling his stomach complete. Little did he know, he got more than he bargained for. Not only was his stomach filled, but so was his head and his heart.  
  
Piccolo leans back in his bed.   
  
"You would." Sasha sticks her head in his room and then returns to hers.  
  
"Stupid woman. Always wanting the last word." Piccolo folds his arms and stares at the ceiling.  
  
Piccolo half-expects her to pop back in and waiting for her, he drifts off to sleep, his thoughts flooded with his new emotions.  
  
  
  
  
****Piccolo's got some emotional issues to work out. And poor Yamcha and Trunks! Well, next time, Piccolo starts training with the Saiyan prince. What will happen? Please Review.**** 


	4. Chapter Four

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: This next chapter involves some sexual discussions. Nothing rated R... Piccolo and Vegeta train and Vegeta teaches Piccolo about being a Saiyan.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't expect you to be the type to sleep in." A gruff voice stirs Piccolo from his restless slumber.  
  
Piccolo sits up, seeing the Saiyan prince's smirk. It definitely isn't an image Piccolo wants to wake up to again. "And I didn't expect you to be the type to play mommy."  
  
Vegeta chuckles. "If I was playing mommy, I would scold you for being a pervert child."  
  
Piccolo looks at Vegeta confused. "What?"  
  
Vegeta points to the new-Saiyan's lower region. "Someone has been enjoying his new sexuality."  
  
Piccolo blushes. "Just get out of here. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Now, what am I going to do with you, son? And I thought I raised you better!" Vegeta chuckles on his way out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Vegeta's Talk  
  
  
  
Piccolo sighs and rubs his face. Could it get any worse? Not only was he in that state… Vegeta, of all people, was there to see it.   
  
Cons: Oh, there are just so many… where to begin?  
  
Sasha pokes her head in. "You okay? I just saw Vegeta walk from your room and when he saw me, he started laughing, like a madman."  
  
Piccolo leans back, thunking his head on the headboard. "Just go!"  
  
"Fine." Sasha shut the door.  
  
"Last word, still…" Piccolo sighs, rubbing the back of his head again.  
  
'How could I give in to these new urges?'  
  
Piccolo meets Vegeta outside. Vegeta is impatiently tapping his foot. When he sees Piccolo he points to the training pod and goes in it himself.  
  
Sasha watches from the window, feeding baby Trunks his breakfast. "Where's Trunks?"  
  
Bulma reclines on the couch. "He wanted to train with Gohan and Goku for the remainder of his time here."  
  
"He should be spending his time with his father." Sasha tickles baby Trunks.  
  
"Hey, what say we get our new Saiyan some clothing?" Bulma's eyes brighten.  
  
"Shopping?" Sasha turns to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, my mom can watch Trunks for awhile." Bulma stands. "Anyways, I've been promising we'd do it and get some new clothes for you. Now we have Piccolo as an excuse. That man and his weighted clothing broke our washer."  
  
Sasha sweat drops. "Weighted clothing?"  
  
Bulma sighs. "He threw that heavy stuff in the wash. Can you believe him?"  
  
'Oh Damn. I didn't realize… stupid, stupid. Now he's got to be suspicious.' Sasha thinks.   
  
"Oh well, let's go."  
  
Vegeta socks Piccolo in the jaw again. "You can't even turn Super Saiyan. What help do you think you are going to be?"  
  
Piccolo smirks and wipes the red blood from his lips.   
  
Vegeta cranks up the gravity to 500 and Piccolo does not even strain. "So Namek… was it Sasha?"  
  
Piccolo tilts his head in question. "Was what, Sasha?"  
  
"That gave you a rise… this morning." Vegeta chuckles.  
  
Piccolo blushes but then attacks Vegeta.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Piccolo takes a couple steps back. Then with a smirk, golden energy swirls around him. His hair stands on end turning golden-blond. His eyes turn aqua and he crouches ready to strike.  
  
Vegeta tilts his head back. "So I underestimated you. You can go Super Saiyan, but you'll never-"  
  
Piccolo powers up even more. He has ascended the level of a Super Saiyan.  
  
"You aren't a true Saiyan. How can you-"  
  
"Boy, Vegeta. I didn't think I'd see the day when you were shocked by my power… oh wait, when I fought 17, you had the same look on your face." Piccolo punches Vegeta in the face. "Training… when are you going to train me?"  
  
Vegeta folds his arms. "I'm impressed. You are a Saiyan…"  
  
Yamcha peers in the training pod. "How can I be rid of you?"  
  
Puar flies up. "Yamcha! You shouldn't be out here! Your arm needs time to heal."  
  
"Shut up." Yamcha walks away, with Puar in shock. Puar then starts to cry and flies off to find Bulma.  
  
"I love this shirt! Won't it look great on Piccolo?" Bulma squeals, picking up the navy blue silk shirt.  
  
"About five sizes too small." Sasha shakes her head. "I can barely fit in that shirt."  
  
"That's because you are busty."  
  
"And Piccolo is muscular. Here, this is his size." Sasha pulls out a silver button down t-shirt.  
  
"Silver… that can work. Oooo, what about this?" Bulma pulls out denim jeans.  
  
Sasha pulls out the exact size of Piccolo. "These would fit him."  
  
Bulma raises an eyebrow. "Someone's been staring."  
  
"I just have an eye for numbers." Sasha grabs a few more things and goes to the check out.  
  
"How about these?" Bulma pulls out a pair of leather pants. "They match the ones you got."  
  
"Uh… I don't think he'll wear them."  
  
Piccolo sneezes yet again. "So you are saying I can control the Saiyan urges."  
  
"And you can use them to your advantage." Vegeta stretches with Piccolo. "I think it's time I taught you about mating."  
  
Piccolo glares at Vegeta. "What?"  
  
"You won't survive a week if you don't understand how Saiyan's work. And mating is a very important thing to learn."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Vegeta folds his arms. "Ok. So you are attracted to a woman… human, but you don't have much choice there."  
  
"Who said I was attracted to a woman?" Piccolo snorts.  
  
Vegeta chuckles. "Just pretend, then. When she is in heat, you'll have to learn to control it or you'll have a pregnant woman on your hands."  
  
"How will I know?"  
  
"Trust me… you'll know. And then… bonding…"  
  
"Bonding?"  
  
Vegeta chuckles again. "You don't know it, but you've already started a bond with Sasha. To complete a bond, you mate…. Do I have to explain how to mate?"  
  
Piccolo blushes. "No. I know."  
  
Vegeta smirks. "Well son, now you know."  
  
Piccolo rolls his eyes, then looks to the corporation. "They are back."  
  
"Yes. See, you have bonded." Vegeta stands. "With my help, you might actually have a chance against Cell."  
  
Piccolo sighs, Vegeta was so arrogant. Piccolo goes to see where Bulma and Sasha went.  
  
  
  
****Yamcha's got some issues. Can the girls get Piccolo to wear the clothes? Can Piccolo learn to be a Saiyan? Please Review.**** 


	5. Chapter Five

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: This chapter involves leather. if you do not approve of leather pretend it is vinyl that seems like leather. Also there is some sly trickery going on and Lucia's Theme comes back (I messed it up a little last time). If you are a Yamcha fan, sorry. I liked him in Dragonball and even in some of Z, but it's just so easy to make him a jerk. Oh and a gigantic puffily thanks to Piccolosdragon! She made a wonderful picture of Piccolo-saiyan. You can view it at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/piccolosaiyan.jpg  
  
She also did a good picture of Sasha with Baby Trunks. You can view this one at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/sasha.jpg   
  
On with the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH! That looks so WONDERFUL!" Bulma squeals.  
  
Piccolo sweat-drops as he is paraded in front of Sasha. Then he sees Sasha just as embarrassed in the same leather pants and jacket.  
  
"You two look so cute!" Bulma takes out a camera.  
  
"Oh Kami, she's going to take a picture." Sasha ducks behind Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo yanks her out from behind him. "If I'm going down, you are too."  
  
Piccolo takes this moment to look at her outfit. Black leather jacket… nothing under it… that he can tell. Her cleavage is showing. And those tight leather pants… what he thought looked dorky on him… looks great on her.  
  
Sasha looks at Piccolo. His leather jacket open and a tight white t-shirt is under it. His firm buttocks is accentuated by the tight leather pants. Kami, he is gorgeous.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Devious Plans  
  
  
Bulma takes a picture of the two and then looks at it. Perfect. They both are standing, ogling each other. Bulma grins maniacally and pockets the picture. They didn't even realize she took it. She puts away the camera.  
  
"Oh I guess I won't take one."  
  
Both heads turn to her. "Good."  
  
"You two look wonderful."  
  
Piccolo shrugs. "I think it is stupid. It may be ok for a woman…"  
  
"Are you kidding? I look so stupid! It's good on you!" Sasha shouts.  
  
Piccolo raises an eyebrow. "Whatever, woman."   
  
"Woman…" Sasha storms off. "You've been hanging out with Vegeta too long."  
  
Piccolo runs a hand through his hair and looks suspiciously at the smiling blue-haired woman.   
  
"So… Piccolo…"  
  
"Don't start." Piccolo walks away.  
  
Bulma pulls out the picture. "Fine. If you won't admit it, I'll just have to pull a few strings."  
  
Sasha picks up Trunks, who is crying. "Shhh… what do you want?"  
  
Sasha begins to sing.   
  
"When I was alone as one, my eyes were as blind, I know.   
Sky brilliant with blue elegance, I couldn't behold.  
When I was alone as one, my heart was as ice, so cold.   
Wind whispering sweet melodies, I could not behold.  
Sight to my eyes and warmth to my heart, your love has been such to me.   
Pull closer now and strengthen my leaning, toward love to heal all my wounds.  
When our hearts both beat in time, there's magic in your smile.  
It seems there's nothing we can't do.   
And within your warm embrace, my heart will find a place.  
Even from afar, our love forever shall be destiny."  
  
Trunks falls asleep and Sasha puts the boy in his crib.   
  
Sasha exits the room and turns right into Piccolo's chest.   
  
Piccolo steadies her. "Sorry." He grunts and goes to his room.  
  
Sasha blushes and then quickly retreats to her room. 'Damn him. Spying on me. Kami, he probably knows! He probably knows everything!'  
  
'Women.' Piccolo leans against the doorframe. He looks at the mirror. He's sweating. 'What has she done to me? I can barely control myself.'  
  
Piccolo wipes the sweat and images of the red-haired woman comes to his mind. 'Sasha… such a seductress… I got to get out of this damn leather clothing.'  
  
"Hey Piccolo! Gohan's here to see you!" Bulma's voice which would have usually killed the poor Namek's ears, reaches him as just another shout.  
  
"Damn." Piccolo mumbles. (A very frustrated Saiyan, he is!)  
  
Piccolo walks down stairs to greet the boy. Gohan looks at his mentor and then Sasha.  
  
"Are you two getting married?" Gohan asks innocently chibily.  
  
Sasha chokes on the tea she was drinking and finally spits it out. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" Piccolo asks trying to conceal his true emotions that are driving him crazy.  
  
"Well, you two have the same outfit and I dunno… I just sensed it." Gohan shrugs.  
  
Sasha brushes her bangs from her face and she quickly changes the subject. "Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Uh…. He didn't want to come."  
  
-------  
Meanwhile, said Trunks is training. When a certain silly human male flies up.  
  
"Hey Trunks!"  
  
"Uh, hello Yamcha… should you be flying with your injury?" Trunks looks at the man's cast.  
  
"I had to come tell you what I saw! It just made me so angry!" Yamcha begins stomping around, like a nut.  
  
"Uh, ok." Trunks powers down and looks at the older man.  
  
"Look… I shouldn't even be telling you this, but he is your father."  
  
That peaks Trunks' curiosity. "What about my father?"  
  
"He's with Sasha… I mean with in the biblical sense…" Yamcha's face is red. "How could he do such a thing to Bulma?"  
  
Trunks, immediately doesn't believe Yamcha, "Sasha and my father? You've got to be kidding."  
  
"I'm not! Go to Sasha's room tonight… you'll see!" Yamcha flies off like a bat out of hell. Yamcha has a maniacal smile on. 'Now for the second part.'  
  
----   
"Gohan!" Piccolo shouts at the boy once he got him alone. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"I thought you had a girlfriend. Sasha's really nice and pretty strong, too."  
  
"Gohan, I may be a Saiyan, now, but don't think I think differently about women."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Piccolo."  
  
-------  
  
Yamcha comes flying up to Vegeta who is doing push-ups.   
  
Vegeta looks up, smirking. "Look who's up and about."  
  
"Yeah, well, Sasha has some abnormal strength and I swear her eyes went blue!"  
  
Vegeta gets interested. "Blue, you say?"  
  
"Cold… empty… she said I should have stayed away. I got too close and now she had to take care of me. I yelled to alert everyone." Yamcha inwardly snickers at his cleverness of lying.  
  
"Hm… no excuses, petty human." Vegeta goes back to push-ups.  
  
"She's got power and I can't sense her… can you? Nothing not even a small power-level." Yamcha tries to stay all serious.  
  
'True… I always suspected she was hiding something… I guess I should have a discussion with her later.' Vegeta looks up to Yamcha. "You suspect her of something? Maybe she's an android." Vegeta teases Yamcha. "Maybe she's an alien that came just to break your arm and be a babysitter."  
  
"Maybe she's just trying to get close to the strongest warrior in the universe through his son." Yamcha walks off with a huge smile on his face. 'This is too easy.'  
  
  
****Uh-oh. Yamcha and Bulma are planning to stick their noses places they don't belong. Will Vegeta fall into the trap set for him? Will Bulma get Sasha and Piccolo together?**** 


	6. Chapter Six

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: Well... just what is going to come from Yamcha's plan. There is sexual suggestions in this chapter and Yamcha is being a jerk again. I know you guys are all confused. You can view it at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/piccolosaiyan.jpg  
  
She also did a good picture of Sasha with Baby Trunks. You can view this one at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/sasha.jpg   
  
Check it out! Now on with the next exciting chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
Sasha lies down to sleep, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She is wearing a black silk nightgown. Her red hair is flowing down around her waist.   
  
"I have to talk to you, woman." A gruff voice startles Sasha awake.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Sasha calms back down. "What is it?"  
  
"I have questions that I want answered."  
  
"What questions?"  
  
Vegeta comes out of the shadows. "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Father and Son  
  
  
Sasha chuckles. "You woke me for that?"  
  
"I want answers, not questions."   
  
"I'm Sasha. The one who has been watching your kid for the past three months."  
  
"Your strength?"  
  
Sasha sighs. "I told you I was born with it."  
  
"You lie." Vegeta holds Sasha down by wrapping one hand around her neck.  
  
"Release me." Sasha wraps both her hands around his wrist.  
  
"Not a chance." Vegeta scoffs.  
  
Sasha flips Vegeta over onto the bed and straddles his chest, with her hand on his throat.  
  
"Sasha… who are you?"  
  
Vegeta struggles against her grasp, which of course cause strange struggling noises that could be interpreted else wise. Sasha holds him fast to the bed. Vegeta powers up and Sasha keeps her hand firm.   
  
Piccolo sensing Vegeta's rise in power goes into Sasha's room. Vegeta's hands have found their way to Sasha's waist trying to pry her off off him.  
  
It made a very compromising scene. And that compromising scene enraged Piccolo and a certain Saiyan spying through the window.  
  
"Dammit woman." Vegeta goes Super Saiyan.  
  
Sasha looks at Piccolo as he goes Super Saiyan. "Piccolo?" Then her attention goes to the Super Saiyan outside the window. "Trunks?"  
  
"… this… cannot… look… good." Vegeta mumbles.  
  
Sasha quickly stands. "Piccolo… it's not necessary…"  
  
Trunks busts through the window. "How could you do that to mom!?!?"  
  
"Do what?" Vegeta gets into a defensive stance. "What do you think we were doing?"  
  
"I think you were about to-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?! Where would you get that idea?" Sasha shouts, getting very angry. "I wouldn't sleep with Vegeta! We were having an argument and he was testing how strong I was!"  
  
Vegeta just smirks.  
  
Sasha smacks him upside the head. "Fine. Be a man. You guys go ahead and duke it out over nothing." Sasha storms out past Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo looks back as Sasha storms past. Follow her or pound Vegeta's face in…. Piccolo looks at the determined young man and tells himself it is his duty. Piccolo powers down and turns on his heel to follow Sasha.  
  
Meanwhile, the demi-Saiyan goes after his father, who wanted to take things outside.  
  
"Sasha, stop running away from me." Piccolo grabs the woman by the shoulders.  
  
"Please… Piccolo… I can't believe you would think that of me." Sasha stops and allows the Saiyan to grip her shoulders.  
  
"What am I supposed to think? I hear various groaning and grunting noises next door and then I go and see you on top of him."  
  
"He was testing my strength!" Sasha leans back against Piccolo. "Do you really think I would sleep with the father of the kid I am paid to watch! What kind of person do you think I am?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"And why do you care? It's my business." Sasha turns around.  
  
Piccolo's face is betraying him. He looks at her with concern. "I didn't feel Vegeta was right for you."  
  
"Alright. Well, I don't feel he is, either."   
  
"I believe you, but you are hiding so much and it's going to get you in trouble. Anyways I think I know what is going on."   
  
"Oh, my all-knowing one… what is that?" Sasha allows worry to sneak in her voice.  
  
"Yamcha." Piccolo states simply. "He has been snooping around."  
  
"Yamcha… of course. Pitting father and son against each other… you were just the bonus… I have to fix this." Sasha rushes outside.  
  
"Bastard!" Trunks shouts at his father.  
  
Vegeta chuckles. "You are the bastard, son. Or did you forget?"  
  
"Stop it, Trunks!" Sasha grabs Trunks. "I swear to you with every piece of my heart, your father and I were fighting. We have no feelings for each other."  
  
Vegeta smirks.   
  
Trunks looks in Sasha's green eyes. "I…"  
  
"This is Yamcha's idea of a sick joke!" Sasha looks around and points to the gravity pod. "He's right behind there, waiting for you two to kill each other. Which looks like you are very close to doing." Sasha wipes the blood from Trunks' lip.  
  
Vegeta appears behind Yamcha and grabs him up. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Bulma screeches.  
  
"Ok. Vegeta drop Yamcha. Trunks go with Bulma, get fixed up. Piccolo take Yamcha. Vegeta explain it to Bulma."  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Vegeta quips. "He dares to cross me. I get to deal with him."  
  
"Trunks… go inside with your mother." Sasha says through clenched teeth.   
  
Trunks and Bulma go inside.  
  
"Vegeta, I have a right to name his punishment." Sasha folds her arms and glares at Yamcha.  
  
"I do too." Vegeta tosses Yamcha hard into the ground.  
  
"So do I." Piccolo folds his arms.  
  
"Alright. So what do we do with him?"  
  
Yamcha looks to Sasha, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Let him go." Sasha says stoically. "He's beat. You two may not be compassionate but Yamcha is… was your friend. And I won't let you hurt him. Yamcha, I recommend you make yourself scarce… quickly."  
  
Yamcha breathes a sigh of relief and quickly flies off.  
  
Vegeta looks at Sasha confused.   
  
"If he comes back, remove the only thing that makes him a man." Sasha flings her hair over her shoulder and quickly goes to her room.  
  
Vegeta smirks. "I knew she wasn't soft."   
  
Piccolo glances at Vegeta. "She's softer than you think. Do you really think she would let you castrate Yamcha?"   
  
Vegeta chuckles. "I believe she meant it. She was enraged that Yamcha would make her look like a whore. She did break his arm."  
  
"I don't know what to make of her." Piccolo sighs. "I just don't know anymore."  
  
"Poor Namek… all confused." Vegeta goes to train still laughing.  
  
"That is the perfect description of me." Piccolo sighs, and is finally inspired to go meditate under his tree, with a certain woman watching him from her window.  
  
  
****Yamcha is gone... hopefully for good. Sasha has some strange power is she can hold down a Super Saiyan. What about Bulma? Just what is Bulma's plan for Sasha and Piccolo? Can Bulma play cupid?**** 


	7. Chapter Seven

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: Well... hmmm... Yamcha... tsk tsk. This chapter involves Bulma interfering where she doesn't belong. And my recommendation to anyone who wants to play cupid... don't. That's the moral of this chapter.  
  
Piccolosdragon made a drawing of Piccolo- saiyan You can view it at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/piccolosaiyan.jpg  
  
She also did a good picture of Sasha with Baby Trunks. You can view this one at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/sasha.jpg   
  
Check it out! Now on with the next exciting chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sets out a big platter of food for the Saiyan. Piccolo looks at the food and then proceeds to dig in. Bulma to Piccolo's surprise sits down beside him.  
  
"So Piccolo… what do you think of Sasha?" Bulma asks.  
  
Piccolo raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She's pretty, smart and she obviously likes you!" Bulma smiles at the Saiyan.  
  
Piccolo puts down the food and glares at Bulma. "I haven't noticed."  
  
Bulma sighs and just when Piccolo thought she had dropped it, she says, "You'd make a good couple."  
  
Piccolo groans and stands, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"But you haven't finished!" Bulma yells.  
  
"I've lost my appetite." Piccolo shouts back.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Cupid Breaks An Arrow  
  
  
Piccolo spars with Vegeta. Vegeta is pleased to have a challenging opponent and Piccolo is just glad to get away from Bulma. She's been threatening to play dress-up again, so he and Sasha could go on a date.  
  
Bulma shouts up at Piccolo. "Come on, Piccolo! It will be fun!"  
  
Piccolo glares down at her. "Do you not realize that I have to fight Cell tomorrow? I have no time to go out."  
  
"Don't you see that's the reason you should go out! What if you die tomorrow?" Bulma yells back.  
  
"That's why I am training, woman! So I don't die!" Piccolo gets punched by Vegeta in the face, which causes Piccolo to blast Vegeta into the ground. "Play dress up with your mate."  
  
Vegeta struggles to get out of ten foot chasm he created with the velocity of his fall. "Like hell. Anyways, I don't need dressing up. I'm naturally handsome."  
  
Piccolo chuckles. "Yes, I hear the rugged dirt-look is real popular with the ladies now."  
  
Vegeta smirks at Piccolo, he was sure starting to rub off on the former Namek. "Better than your super-hero look."  
  
Piccolo looks down at his gi. "Super hero?"  
  
Sasha comes out with baby Trunks and Future Trunks. The three look at Sasha.  
  
"What?" Sasha asks.  
  
Bulma goes and takes Sasha by the arm. "I was just talking to Piccolo about you two going out on a date, tonight."  
  
Sasha stutters shocked. "W-w-hat?"  
  
"Woman, just mind your own business. Come on, Vegeta." Piccolo takes off, away from the corporation.  
  
Vegeta follows. "So stubborn."  
  
"Look who's talking." Piccolo quips.  
  
"What was that about, Bulma?" Sasha looks to the blue-haired woman for answers.  
  
"Oh come on, it's obvious you and Piccolo have a thing for each other." Bulma takes Trunks (baby) away from Sasha.  
  
Trunks (future) raises an eyebrow. "Piccolo?"  
  
Sasha rolls her eyes. "Please. Piccolo doesn't care about anything but fighting. And me… I am not interested in that man."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about Piccolo. He may act like he doesn't care but I've seen him check you out. And you check him out."  
  
"Yeah, right." Sasha folds her arms, tossing her braid over her shoulder.  
  
Bulma reaches into her front shirt pocket and pulls out the picture. "Shall I prove it?"  
  
Trunks (future) looks at the picture. "Yeah. I'd say this proves it."  
  
Sasha snatches the picture away. "Let me see that."  
  
Sasha gasps at the picture. Sure enough, Piccolo is ogling her.   
  
"Believe me, now?"  
  
Sasha turns and leaves. "That doesn't prove anything."  
  
Bulma shouts after her. "Then why'd you keep the picture?"  
  
Trunks sighs. "Well, it seems we have some stubborn individuals on our hands."  
  
"Yes… well I know what they need!" Bulma runs inside with Trunks following her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Trunks asks, worried.  
  
Bulma grins as she pulls out the good china. "I'm going to bring the date to them."  
  
"I really don't think this is a good idea." Trunks shakes his head.  
  
-------  
  
Piccolo comes back from training as the sun is setting. He hops in the shower.   
  
:::Piccolo shower scene number two!::: (AN: One more shower scene and I might just faint!)  
  
Water runs over his chiseled chest, washing the days stress from him. But tomorrow… he must face Cell.  
  
Trunks knocks on the bathroom door, thinking, 'I can't believe she talked me into this.'  
  
"What is it, Trunks?" Piccolo opens the door, only clad in a towel. (AN: . . . . . . Faints . . .)  
  
"My mother wanted your clothes for the wash." Trunks says nervously.  
  
"Here." Piccolo hands Trunks the sweaty clothes.  
  
"Oh, dinner's almost ready." Trunks adds as he exits.  
  
Piccolo looks down at the towel. "Guess I'll have to wear those clothes that woman picked out."  
  
Piccolo went to the closet. He rummages through the clothing. He pulls out a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and the black leather jacket.  
-----  
  
Bulma rushes into Sasha's room. She removes all the clothing and replaces it with one slinky black dress. Bulma snickers to herself and leaves the room hiding the clothing in her room and locking the door.  
  
Sasha exits the shower and opens her closet… "What? … Bulma."  
  
Sasha smiles to herself and takes the black dress. She holds it against her pale skin and looks in the mirror. "Well… this is better than going naked."  
-----  
  
Bulma calls the two down for dinner. Piccolo is first down and he looks at the table set for two suspiciously. It is awfully dark except for the two glowing candles at the table.  
  
"Go on… sit." Bulma pulls out a chair.  
  
Sasha clambers down the stairs and freezes when she sees the table. Piccolo stares at the beautiful woman. Her fragrant red hair flows about her slim waist, her white skin contrasted by the red ribbon-like chocker she always wears. The black dress clings to each perfect curve.   
  
"What is this?" Piccolo looks back at the table and Bulma.  
  
"Dinner." Bulma smiles. She is just too good, at least in her opinion.  
  
Sasha smiles at Bulma and shakes one finger at her, which went unnoticed by the tall Saiyan. Sasha sits at the table. "Shall we?"  
  
Piccolo folds his arms, and sits in the chair Bulma had pulled out. "Just us?"  
  
"We already ate." Bulma unveils the two plates of food. "Voila."  
  
Piccolo is practically salivating at the wondrous aroma coming from the food. Sasha sighs as she watches Bulma go to the kitchen, obviously for some long distance spying.  
  
Piccolo looks up from the food to the woman across from him. Just what was she staring at? The candles dance in her emerald eyes as she stares at the pasta, trying not to look at Piccolo.  
  
'Kami, he looks great in tight jeans.' Sasha twiddles the fork through the pasta.  
  
(AN: Pasta… the consider it a food of love, but can anyone truly eat pasta and look good doing it? I know I look like a pig!)  
  
Piccolo senses her uneasiness. 'So it's a setup… and she doesn't want to be here. That doesn't mean anything!'  
  
Sasha stands. "If you'll excuse me, I'm not hungry."  
  
Piccolo looks up at her. "Look. There is no reason to feel awkward. Just sit and eat. We are both adults."  
  
"That's funny because you have sauce on your face." Sasha chuckles. "Mr. Mature adult."  
  
Piccolo growls as he wipes his mouth. "I'll never get used to this confounded eating."  
  
Sasha sits back down. "Well, I'd offer to feed you like I do Trunks, but I think you might be insulted."  
  
Piccolo quirks an eyebrow. "I am not a baby."  
  
"Well you sure eat like one."  
  
Piccolo stands. "I will not be insulted by the likes of you, woman."  
  
"The likes of me?" Sasha stands, hands on her hips. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You are a lying little seductress."  
  
Sasha glares daggers at the Saiyan. "Fuck you." Sasha storms up the stairs, slamming the door to her room.  
  
Piccolo sighs, sits down and returns to eating. Bulma face-vaults. He didn't even go after her.   
  
"Damn, some men are just morons." Bulma sighs.  
  
  
****Bulma failed and probably made things worse. Piccolo gets ready to face Cell... will he be able to do it?**** 


	8. Chapter 8

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: The androids may be a little out of character. Sorry. Short battle sequence as usual, then we find out about Sasha.  
  
Piccolosdragon made a drawing of Piccolo- saiyan You can view it at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/piccolosaiyan.jpg  
  
She also did a good picture of Sasha with Baby Trunks. You can view this one at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/sasha.jpg   
  
Check it out! Now on with the next exciting chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
"Good luck boys!" Bulma waves as Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo fly off.  
  
Sasha leans against the house with baby Trunks in her arms. She's wearing a black tank-top and jeans. Not to mention her red choker.   
  
Bulma takes Trunks from Sasha. "Go. Do what you need to do."  
  
Sasha looks at Bulma. "Are you sure?"  
  
Bulma smiles. "Of course. I'll be fine, but I'm sure they'll need your help."  
  
"I wish you found me sooner, then none of this mess would have ever happened." Sasha sighs. "But I promise. I will protect Vegeta and Trunks. I will not let anyone else be hurt, because of me."  
  
"It was never you, Sasha. Don't ever think it was you. Now hurry up and go."  
  
Sasha takes off into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Dr. Gero's Creation  
  
  
Piccolo shakes his head at the pathetic display by "Earth's savior" Mr. Satan. Without any notice Piccolo quickly takes center stage in the ring. Cell tries not to let his confusion of the new powerful warrior show.   
  
Sasha peers over the mountain, brushing a strand of red hair. Silently she prays.  
  
Cell laughs and Goku pulls Piccolo aside and serious Goku asks. "Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"If I fail, then you can always clean up." Piccolo smirks. "But I doubt I'll fail."  
  
Goku rests a hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "I doubt it, too. Good luck."  
  
Vegeta folds his arms and calls out. "Don't expect me to bail you out."  
  
Piccolo gives a quick glance at Vegeta as he retorts, "Just watch it for stray blasts."  
  
Gohan looks up at his tall mentor. "You'll be careful, won't you?"  
  
Piccolo ruffles the boys hair and returns to the ring, opposing Cell.  
  
'Please be careful… Piccolo… I won't let you die.' Sasha's thought reaches Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo smiles hearing her thought, maybe it was the bond… maybe he was imagining it, but strangely that thought gives Piccolo the confidence he needs.  
  
"So the hero Goku will not be fighting first?" Cell asks amused.  
  
"I am your only opponent." Piccolo powers up to an extreme high, causing the arena to crumble and the Earth to rumble. His hair turns gold and gold energy swirls around him. "I don't play games. We fight to the death."  
  
Cell smirks, not knowing Piccolo's identity or true power. "Of course."  
  
Piccolo appears in front of Cell. With such speed and precision, he socks Cell in the gut, causing the android to crumple over grasping his stomach.  
  
"So quick?" Piccolo smirks evilly.  
  
"What's happening to him, dad?" Gohan asks.  
  
"I don't know son." Goku looks on intrigued, ready to fight on a moment's notice.  
  
Cell's body convulses and spasms. He reverts back to his first state as he spits out Androids 17 and 18.  
  
"This is just too easy." Piccolo laughs, maniacally.  
  
"MY PERFECTION!" Cell whines.  
  
"17... 18..." Sasha whispers.  
  
"I'd say one blast should take out the three of you." Piccolo grins.  
  
"No!" Krillin runs down and checks the unconscious android siblings.  
  
Piccolo forms a blast in his hand. "I'm sure this can handle you, as well, baldy."  
  
'Piccolo… you let the Saiyan urge control you?' Sasha sighs. 'That means I must interfere.' Sasha forms a ki blast and takes out imperfect Cell.  
  
Piccolo looks up in the mountain trying to spot or sense who took his kill. He can do neither. But something in his heart tells him who is in that mountain.  
  
Gohan runs and puts his hand on Piccolo's arm. "It's over, Mr. Piccolo."  
  
17 gets to his feet and Piccolo goes after him fists flying.  
  
Sasha stands and flies quickly towards the fray. She knocks Piccolo away from 17. "STOP IT!"  
  
"Sasha?" 17, 18 an Piccolo all question.  
  
Sasha hovers in front of Piccolo. "Will you calm down? The androids aren't any trouble."  
  
"You… are… an… android?" Piccolo asks.  
  
"Sasha, where have you been?" 17 asks.  
  
"Piccolo, I mean it! Power down this instant."   
  
Piccolo scoffs. "You're one of them. How can I believe you?"  
  
17 stands in front of Sasha. "Leave here Sasha. We will protect you."  
  
18 stands beside her brother. Sasha rests her hands on the androids' shoulders.   
  
"I want you to go stand with Krillin and Gohan." Sasha drops her hands to her side. "That's an order."  
  
The androids obey.  
  
"So you probably want the truth. I am S.A.S.H.A. Special Advanced Super Human-Android."  
  
"You are very good at deception. I suspected you of lying and hiding but I never gave it more than a second thought. And you deceived Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta for months." Piccolo clenches his fists.  
  
"I am not what you think me to be. And I was under orders by my controller to keep it a secret."  
  
"Dr. Gero!"  
  
"No. Bulma."  
  
"What?!?!?" The Z- squad shout.   
"My creator was Dr. Gero. I was made to control the uncontrollable androids 17 and 18. Dr. Gero didn't realize he left something of my human body… he just didn't understand the mistake he kept making. He left our souls, our souls from our human bodies. And with that soul came disaster for Dr. Gero."  
  
"I don't believe you. How is Bulma your controller?"  
  
"She discovered me and has been working on my programming since. So therefore where I disobeyed Dr. Gero, I like Bulma. She lets me live my own life and make my own decisions…. But then you came along…. You…."  
  
"Me. What about me?" Piccolo folds his arms.  
  
"You are disorder. You made me not want to lie and hide anymore. I didn't want to fight. I wasn't able to lie."  
  
"You are trying to say you are all good now, but I don't believe you."  
  
"I was never bad." Sasha glares at the Saiyan. "I am what I have always been. And I will continue to be just that. I follow no orders, I follow my heart, and my soul."  
  
18 looks at Sasha admireably. "You… lived with humans?"  
  
"Yes and I'm sure you can too."  
  
Piccolo powers down.  
  
"Piccolo… please, don't be angry with me."  
  
"An android… a damn robot." Piccolo growls.  
  
Sasha looks at Piccolo, shocked by his hateful words. "I am an android but I am also a human. I have feelings… I love… just like you."  
  
"I love nothing." Piccolo snaps.  
  
"Now who is lying… you love this planet, you love Gohan, you love a peaceful meditation."  
  
"And what do you love, woman?"  
  
" I love…" A single tear escapes down her pale face. "you."  
  
Piccolo folds his arms. "Androids are machines incapable of love."  
  
"That's not true!" Sasha shouts, her fists clenching. "And if you cannot see that then I guess I didn't know you very well, Daimon."  
  
"I guess you didn't, Android." Piccolo glares at her, his cold words breaking her heart.   
  
"I guess I don't belong in the human world then. An uncaring machine like me…" Sasha flies off with 17 trailing.   
  
18 looks split between, when Krillin takes her hand.   
  
"You are welcome to stay with me." Krillin blushes shyly.  
  
"Alright." 18 agrees.  
  
"Piccolo… I can't believe you!" Trunks shouts. "She opened her heart to you!"  
  
"She has no heart."  
  
18 goes at Piccolo. "You have no idea! We were humans, that were implanted… changed into machines! You think we have no emotions, no heart, no soul? Think again."  
  
Krillin stops 18 from fighting Piccolo. "Piccolo, I think you are just having problems dealing with the fact you actually like her."  
  
"She's a machine… a lying one at that."  
  
Gohan shakes his head. "I thought you of all people would look past that. I hate to say this Mr. Piccolo, but you were really cold. I think it's you who is incapable of love."  
  
Piccolo looks at the boy he cares about most. 'Incapable of love…' "Well, Gohan, it seems you finally see me for who I truly am. Just a monster."  
  
  
  
****Sasha is heart-broken but at least 17 is there to help her. Will Piccolo find Sasha or will Sasha move on?**** 


	9. Chapter Nine

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: Again, the androids are probably out of character. Remember it's an AU. I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Piccolosdragon made a drawing of Piccolo- saiyan You can view it at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/piccolosaiyan.jpg  
  
She also did a good picture of Sasha with Baby Trunks. You can view this one at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/sasha.jpg   
  
Check it out! Now on with the next exciting chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
"He's a fool." 17 says stoically.  
  
Sasha sits with her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them to her chest. "Thank you for your concern, 17."  
  
"Humanity can be a cold thing." 17 goes on. "I was under orders but mainly… I just wanted to end their pain. My life was full of pain, and maybe I would keep living but at least, some would be at peace."  
  
Sasha looks up at 17. "To feel pain… just knowing that you are alive is a wonderful thing. And we are alive, 17. We have souls and hearts, like any being. We are not machines… incapable of love."  
  
"No… we can turn off our emotions… we can cut ourselves off from the pain. We are not like any other being. We are special, especially you."  
  
"How am I special? I just want to be like any other human. Have a family… have people to love and who love me… I want the pain that comes with a life, just to know I have a life. I had a life and I had people who cared about me… but no longer… now that they know, all they do is judge." Sasha rips off the red ribbon around her neck and tosses it to the wind.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Heart of a Machine  
  
  
"Humanity… to you it is love and family, but to me it is pain and war."  
  
"17... Yes. There is pain… and there is war… but love conquers all that. But what conquers love is heartbreak. My heart is broken and it is nothing I can fix. And what's worse is that I deserve it."  
  
17 sits beside her. "You do not deserve it, Sasha. Everyone lies. If he doesn't want you… then… let me love you. I do not judge, and you certainly do not judge me."  
  
Sasha looks at 17, a smile on her face. "17, I'd love it if it was that simple, but he has my heart… I cannot love again. At least not so soon. And I remember you once telling me, you wished to see other worlds… I am too fond of Earth to leave."  
  
"I have no way of leaving."  
  
"Bulma has a ship."  
  
"I won't leave you, Sasha. Not until I know you are happy. Even if it takes a few years until you get over him, I will be here for you."  
  
"That means the world to me, 17, but I want your happiness, too."   
  
While Sasha sighs and goes back to burying her face in her knees, 17 picks up the red ribbon choker and puts it in his pocket. Then he quickly turns to face an intruder.  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough?" 17 asks coldly.  
  
The lavender haired young man peers around 17 to Sasha. "Sasha, I know you probably don't want to see me, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you."  
  
Sasha stands and walks to Trunks. "You're going back… of course. Your mother told me where you could find me, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Trunks looks caringly at Sasha.  
  
"If you cannot find me," Sasha digs in her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper with numbers on it. And handing it to Trunks she said. "That is the verbal code that will deactivate them, if it doesn't work… then…"  
  
"Thanks to you, I understand it is not the fault of the androids, only Dr. Gero."   
  
"I hope you will find me." Sasha takes Trunks' hands in hers.  
  
"My mother made a detector, hence the way I found you… I will find you." Trunks rubs Sasha's hands trying to comfort her.  
  
Sasha smiles, "Good. I hope in that time… I feel for you the way I did when I met you. You are a great man with a good heart and if you were of this time…"  
  
"May I ask a couple favors?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Trunks looks into her strangely empty green eyes. "Go back to Capsule Corp. and take care of me… and my mother. I'm not asking you to forgive Piccolo or even see him again. He grab some clothes and food and took off. All I ask is that you be with the people who love you. You are needed with my mother and Trunks. Please come back with me and see me off."  
  
"Alright, but you know your father will not be keen on this idea, now that he knows I'm an android."  
  
"No worries. Mom can deal with him."   
  
Sasha looks back to 17 whose cold blue eyes are locked with Trunks. "17, is this alright?"  
  
17 says in a cool voice. "Will you be happier there?"  
  
"Yes." Sasha says honestly.  
  
"Then it is fine with me." 17 crosses his arms.  
  
Trunks takes Sasha's hand and flies off to Capsule Corp. with 17 following.  
  
------  
  
"No. I will not have that machine in this house." Vegeta says sternly.  
  
"And just who's house do you think this is?" Bulma shouts at Vegeta.  
  
"I won't have it! I won't have that woman near him!"   
  
Bulma holds up the screaming child. "Then you deal with him."  
  
Vegeta takes one look at the child and then turns his back. "Fine. But if she crosses me and even gets too close to me, I will not hesitate to kill her."  
  
Trunks continues his fit.   
  
Bulma tries to rock him, but he just won't stop, not since Sasha left.   
  
Sasha, Trunks and 17 land and enter the complex.  
  
"Oh! I was wondering who was making all that racket." Sasha takes Trunks from Bulma and he coos. "Much better. That's a good Saiyan prince."  
  
"Prince.." Vegeta scoffs and storms off.  
  
"Welcome back, Sasha! I am sooooo glad you came! He would not stop crying! Not even Trunks could get him to stop! Anyways, oh you must be 17! Welcome, come in, come in." Bulma rattles on leading them in the kitchen.  
  
"So when are you leaving?"  
  
"Well, some of the guys wanted to see him off so he's going to leave later tonight." Bulma starts pulling out food… lots of it. "Let's see, Goku… Gohan… Krillin… Chi-chi… hmmm I wonder if Pi…" Bulma quickly trails off.  
  
17 snarls. "He better not."  
  
Sasha sighs. "Well, I am going to go up to my room… so I guess 17 will have Piccolo's room?"  
  
Bulma nods and 17 and Sasha leave.   
  
"She's taking it well… Do you think she's faking it?" Trunks whispers.  
  
"I think she turned off her emotions for us. Her eyes are so empty. Somehow she must have isolated her sorrow and pain." Bulma sets out another platter of food.  
  
"It pains me to see her eyes so cold. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Bulma shakes her head. "Piccolo is too heartless. Maybe Gohan could reach him but when I last saw him… he seemed… like his old self… so… evil."  
  
"Yes, I think the Saiyan violence has grabbed ahold of Piccolo's soul."  
  
"I think he's just afraid of his new feelings." Bulma goes back to cooking.  
  
Trunks ponders it for a second, then he goes to visit with his father. (Train.)  
  
------  
  
"So how do you like it?" Sasha asks 17.  
  
"Suitable." 17 reclines on the bed.  
  
"Wanna hold Trunks?" Sasha holds the baby out.  
  
"Why?" 17 asks quizzical.  
  
"Because that's the thing that made me see why life was so amazing." Sasha puts Trunks in 17 arms, helping him to cradle the boy.  
  
"Hmmm." 17 looks at the child who grabs his hair.  
  
"Now Trunks… leave Uncle 17's hair alone." Sasha takes Trunks back.  
  
17 smiles. "I can see why you like him so much."  
  
"And I can see you finally started to live." Sasha points to the bathroom. "You need to shower."  
  
-----  
  
Everyone starts to arrive and with Gohan, Sasha immediately senses Piccolo. Trunks goes to get Sasha from her room.  
  
"Sasha…" Trunks knocks on the door.  
  
No answer. So Trunks opens the door.  
  
Trunks sees the beautiful android doing push-ups. "Are you coming, Sasha?"  
  
"I don't require food now." Sasha says in-between pushups.  
  
"I meant to see me off."  
  
Sasha looks up at Trunks, emptiness in her eyes. "Bye."  
  
"It's true. You can shut off your emotions."  
  
"I am capable of shutting of my human weakness."  
  
Trunks shakes his head. "I thought you wanted to be human."  
  
"… I cannot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sasha stands. "Because I cannot handle it."  
  
"Alright, Sasha. I understand. You don't have to see him. But at least give me a hug before I go."  
  
Sasha's eyes tear up. "Thank you, Trunks." Sasha hugs him.  
  
"Goodbye, Sasha. Stay well." Trunks leaves before he cannot.  
  
Sasha shuts off her emotions. It's just too much for her to take. She doesn't want to cry. She doesn't have any more tears left… Sasha lies on the bed, hoping Trunks will find what he is looking for.  
  
  
****Sasha is an emotional wreck. What will happen when the others show up? Is Piccolo going to be there? **** 


	10. Chapter Ten

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: Androids=OOC... my story, my rules. The song in this chapter is Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch. So anyways, it's short but next time I hope to have a longer chapter.  
  
Piccolosdragon made a drawing of Piccolo- saiyan You can view it at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/piccolosaiyan.jpg  
  
She also did a good picture of Sasha with Baby Trunks. You can view this one at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/sasha.jpg   
  
Check it out! Now on with the next exciting chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo leans up against a tree, observing the fray for the food. His stomach reminds him that he know has to be part of that fray. He goes over not noticing a certain male android who is glaring daggers at him.  
  
17 goes to his sister, his main purpose for being out with the annoying human and saiyans.  
  
Krillin stays by Android 18, his fondness of the not-so-delicate android growing with each moment. The same could be said of the blond android. She happens to care for the bald warrior.  
  
Piccolo spots the androids and put two and two together. 'If he's here… Sasha is either here… or out there… alone.'  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Goodbye To You  
  
  
"Where is she?" Piccolo asks 17, gruffly.  
  
17 ignores Piccolo, as were his orders.  
  
Piccolo does not like the onyx haired android ignoring him and he grabs 17. "Answer me! Do not play dumb with me!"  
  
Trunks exit's the complex and upon seeing Piccolo, he broke the two up, before a battle ensued. That he finally confronts Piccolo. "I will not have you fighting. My mentor… Gohan, once told me of his mentor. He told me of a strong-willed warrior, with a good heart, who based his life on meditation and control. Where is that man? You are letting one change, control you. Can't you see what you are doing to everyone?"  
  
Gohan rushes up. "You are scaring everyone! Everyone thinks you are going to go back to your old self. Wanting to conquer the world! Mr. Piccolo, you are my mentor, my sensei, my best friend! Why are you acting like… like… such a… JERK?!?"  
  
Piccolo releases 17 and looks at the boy. The boy's words echo in his head. 'A jerk…' Piccolo smirks and kneels down, looking in the boy's eyes, Piccolo says. "Gohan, kid… I'm sorry."  
  
Gohan looks at the sincerity in his sensei's eyes. "Why are you acting so crazy, Mr. Piccolo?"  
  
"Well… I am trying to conquer certain Saiyan urges. It's hard for me because you made me a full Saiyan, and I don't have the purity that you and your father share. The anger and violence is eating away at me. A month's meditation and I should have it controlled."  
  
"Really, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan's eyes get stars in them.  
  
"Yeah, kid. I won't hurt anyone else." Piccolo says while thinking, 'Hopefully.'  
  
"Then you'll apologize to Miss Sasha? You'll go find her and apologize…" Gohan asks hopeful.  
  
Piccolo gets a nervous look on his face. "Uh, I would… but I have to wait until I get the Saiyan… urges… cleansed."  
  
"Oh… ok… but you are sorry… right? You didn't mean those things?"  
  
"Look kid, there are complicated matters here. Things, even a smart kid, like you, wouldn't understand. I barely understand it all myself."  
  
As Piccolo stands, Trunks gives him a nod.   
  
"Well, I better be going…" Trunks says, sadly.  
  
Bulma rushes over with baby Trunks. "Oh I'll miss you, so much!"  
  
"Take care… I, irk." Trunks stops as Bulma hugs him.  
  
The others say their goodbyes and even Vegeta recognizes the boy with a wave.  
  
Trunks climbs into the time machine.  
  
Just as Trunks is about to leave, he hears a soft voice singing.  
  
"Of all the things I believed in,  
I just wanna get it over with.  
Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry.   
Counting the days that pass me by  
I've been searching deep down in my soul.  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old.  
Feels like I'm starting all over again.  
The last three years were just pretend.  
And I said, goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything that I knew.  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
I used to get lost in your eyes and it seems that I can't live a day without you.  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light.  
But it's not right.  
Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything that I knew.  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time.  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine.  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time.  
Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything that I knew.  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
Goodbye to you.  
Goodbye to everything that I knew.  
You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
And when the stars fall we will lie awake.  
You're my shooting star."  
  
(AN: The song is Trunk's song, don't think of it as Sasha's view.)  
  
Trunks turns back to see Sasha standing in the doorway.   
  
With a smile on his face, Trunks steps in the pod and waves his goodbye to everyone. "Goodbye to you, Sasha."  
  
The time machine disappears.   
  
  
  
****Sorry for the short chapter. The next one should be longer. So what will Piccolo say now that Sasha has made her appearance? Oh let me know in a review if you think I should branch off the story and make another one with Future Trunks in his time.**** 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Piccolo Is A Saiyan?!?!  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter... what we all have been waiting for.... the song in this chapter is called What Can I Do and it is by The Corrs.   
  
Piccolosdragon made a drawing of Piccolo- saiyan You can view it at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/piccolosaiyan.jpg  
  
She also did a good picture of Sasha with Baby Trunks. You can view this one at http://members.aol.com/ZelAndPicFreak/sasha.jpg   
  
Check it out! Now on with the next exciting chapter!   
  
  
  
  
  
Sasha turns to leave but a certain young child in Bulma's arms burst out. "Sahsa."  
  
"Damn brat said that stupid machine's name as his first word." Vegeta snarls.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that!" Piccolo snaps, surprising all, especially Sasha and the Saiyan prince.  
  
Sasha turns to see the angry Saiyan confronting Vegeta. 'Why is he defending my honor? And why can I not shut back off my emotions… is it Trunks?'  
  
Sasha takes Trunks from Bulma. "You are the stupid one. Trunks has been saying dada and mama for months, you just never noticed."  
  
Vegeta looks over at Sasha. "I don't want that stupid android near my son!"  
  
As soon as the words leave his mouth, Piccolo's fist connects with his jaw, sending his head back.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Apologize  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Namek??" Vegeta wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Here they go… we don't need this… do we Trunks?" Sasha holds up the small boy. "No, we don't."  
  
Piccolo sighs, just what is he doing? "…Sorry, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta chuckles, "Oh, I see… I see it clearly now."  
  
Sasha gets curious and listens before she leaves.  
  
"I cannot insult your mate…" Vegeta smirks. "Only you have that privilege."  
  
"Excuse me!" Sasha snaps. "I am not that fool's mate!" 'Come on, let me turn off my emotions!'   
  
Sasha quickly turns to Bulma. "I need you, Bulma. I seem to be malfunctioning."  
  
17 is quickly by Sasha's side. "What is it, Sasha?"  
  
"I cannot switch off my emotions."  
  
Bulma takes Sasha. "Let's go to the lab, I'll see what I can do."  
  
17 glares at Piccolo. "You need to leave. If you do not, I will have to make you."  
  
Piccolo smirks at the challenge. "Please, Android. My power is ten times what it was. You had a slim chance then… now you have none."  
  
"Why do you insist on torturing her? Allow her to move on to better men. Men who will not judge her on who she is." 17 turns.  
  
With 17's back to him, Piccolo shouts. "You? She wouldn't even give you the time of day. You think she could possibly love you?"  
  
17 holds up her choker, still keeping his back to Piccolo. "She is mine, now."  
  
Piccolo growls, involuntarily. "…Until I hear it from her, I don't believe it."  
  
"And I thought you thought she was a liar." 17 enters the complex, pocketing the red ribbon.   
  
Gohan touches his sensei's arm, in an attempt to calm him. "Mr. Piccolo, do you want to talk?"  
  
"Kid, you are a few years too young."  
  
"I'm a good listener." Gohan smiles up at Piccolo.  
  
"I'm sure you are… but I don't think anything but waiting for the dragonballs will help me. And the only thing that will help her is if I leave. 17 will take care of her."  
  
"But I don't think that's what she wants at all… just apologize."  
  
"I don't want this life… I was happy… Gohan, you will never understand. You gave me this and I just can't handle it."  
  
Vegeta laughs. "I knew you weren't a true Saiyan. I knew you'd give up."  
  
"That's right. I am not a Saiyan… I am a Namek soul trapped in the body of a Saiyan." Piccolo sighs. "Do you understand, Gohan?"  
  
"I understand. You love Sasha but you want to go back to being a Namek and therefore you cannot love her. You fear if you continue to love her, you will never go back to being a Namek."  
  
Piccolo's eyes widen at the young boy. He knows him, so well. "So you do understand."  
  
Gohan smiles. "Of course I do. You know what I think? I think you should do what would make Piccolo happiest."  
  
Piccolo sighs. "I need to think…"  
  
Days go by, and Sasha sinks deeper and deeper into depression. It seems she is not malfunctioning, her emotions have become a part of her now. She cannot turn them off without deactivating herself.   
  
The little bit of happiness she has spent with baby Trunks. She prays for Future Trunks, every night, since she is unable to sleep. 17 sits with her in silence. He does not realize how much internal torture she puts herself through and how close she is to ending it all…  
  
17 takes her hand. "Can you love me, now? It is obvious he is not coming for you, it has been two weeks."  
  
"I cannot. You have been a brother to me and I cannot love you any other way." Sasha takes back her hand. "I love only him and if he cannot love me, then I will just fulfill my purpose of raising Trunks."  
  
"In hopes that he will become the man you fell for? In hopes that he will love you?"  
  
"No… I hope he becomes the great man I met with a heart of gold. I want nothing less or more of him."  
  
"Do you continue to disregard me? I love you, Sasha. We are the same and I could give you everything, more than Piccolo." The name falls from his tongue with spite.  
  
"As I said, I will never love you the same way you love me, so it is you who should move on."  
  
"Fine. Long for your love because he will never come for you. Neither of them." 17 storms out.  
  
Sasha sighs, a tear rolls down her cheek. She swings open the balcony doors and leans on the railing. The rain pours down around her. She sings her feelings.  
  
"I haven't slept at all in days,  
It's been so long since we have talked.  
And I have been here many times,  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong.  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
There's only so much I can take.  
And I just gotta let it go.  
And who knows I might feel better.  
If I don't try and I don't hope.  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
No more waiting, no more aching,  
No more fighting, no more trying.  
Maybe there's nothing more to say.  
In a funny way I'm calm,  
Because the power is not mine.  
I'm just gonna let it fly.  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
What can I do to make you love me?  
What can I do to make you care?  
What can I say to make you feel this?  
What can I do to get you there?  
I'm lonely  
Love me… love me… love me… love me… love me… love me… love me…"  
  
"I do." Piccolo hovers up to her balcony. "That is if you were singing about me."  
  
Sasha looks at the rain-drenched Saiyan. "Pi-piccolo? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you… I had to… I just… it's so hard."  
  
"What's hard?"  
  
"Goku has been training me… in hopes to control my Saiyan anger. Because… I want to be with you and therefore… I have to give up hopes of ever being a Namek again."  
  
"I would never ask you to give up being a Namek!" Sasha takes the wet Saiyan into her bedroom.  
  
"I love you. And I want to be with you." Piccolo pushes a strand of red hair from her face. "To be with you, how I wish to, I must stay a Saiyan. And I am glad to do this. Because it will make me happy, if you'll have me."  
  
"Uh…" Sasha sits on the bed, mainly from shock.   
  
"I wanted to apologize when I saw you but I knew I had to get some control over my body first. I don't want to hurt you again, and I never meant those things I said. I was just so angry… not at you… not even at Cell… at every thing…… but mainly myself. I know you are more human than I could ever be."  
  
Tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Piccolo asks sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"No… not at all… I'm just happy, that's all…"  
  
"What about… 17?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Then he was lying… you and him aren't… romantically involved."  
  
"No. He told you that?"  
  
"Well, yes. But… forget that… for a moment."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Piccolo takes her pale chin into his hand and he leans in and kisses her. A certain android spy is enraged by this act with clenched fists, he storms off.  
  
  
  
  
****I hope you enjoyed it. 17 is a little ticked. Piccolo is discovering new emotions and new joy. What's going to happen?**** 


End file.
